Valentina Nappi
| }} Esordio Nappi esordisce a 20 anni con Rocco Siffredi. Il suo primo film, "Rocco's Bitches In Uniform", è prodotto dalla casa di produzione Evil Angel di John Stagliano. È l'unica attrice italiana lanciata da Rocco Siffredi negli ultimi anni. Personaggio Nappi fa parlare subito di sé per le sue idee e per i continui paragoni tra il mestiere di pornostar ed altre professioni o arti.Robinson, alti e bassi per Luisella Costamagna nella puntata su sesso ed evasione fiscale In diretta televisiva in prima serata su Rai 3, in un faccia a faccia con Irene Pivetti moderato da Luisella Costamagna, affermerà che "oggi fare porno è più interessante che fare design".RAI3: Valentina Nappi e Irene Pivetti Il fenomeno Nappi Il fenomeno Nappi ha catturato l'attenzione dei media, anche in seguito al film È nata una star? con Luciana Littizzetto, come testimoniano i servizi a lei dedicati su GQGQ.IT: Valentina È nata una pornostar? Intervista a Valentina Nappi, Affaritaliani.itDa designer a musa di Siffredi. Valentina Nappi ad Affaritaliani, sul sito web del Corriere della SeraSOLFERINO-28: Sogno di essere una pornostar, eccetera. La semiologa Giovanna Cosenza, Presidente del Corso di Laurea magistrale in Semiotica dell'Università di Bologna, pur da una prospettiva critica, riconoscerà la lucidità di analisi di Nappi e la paradigmaticità del suo "caso" nella scena culturale e sociale contemporanea. Valentina Nappi: «Oggi è più interessante fare porno che design» Riconoscimenti ; AVN Awards * 2014 – Candidatura per Female Foreign Performer of the Year * 2014 – Candidatura per Best Three-Way Sex Scene – G/G/B per Girl/Boy (con Dana Vespoli e Ramón Nomar) * 2016 – Best Three-Way Sex Scene: G/G/B in Anikka’s Anal Sluts (con Anikka Albrite e Mick Blue) ; XBIZ Award * 2017 – Foreign Female Performer of the Year Filmografia parziale * Anal Debauchery 3 (2012) * The Cult (2012) * Hooked Up (2012) * Lip Service (2012) * Popolana (2012) * Rocco's Abbondanza 2: Big Boob Bonanza (2012) * Whore Hotel (2012) * Anal Buffet 8 (2013) * Ass Party 6 (2013) * Bitches in Uniform 2 (2013) * Christoph's Anal Attraction (2013) * Club Pink Velvet: The Beginning (2013) * Fuck My Ass (2013) * Girl/Boy (2013) * Pornstar First Encounters (2013) * Private Gold 161: Sexy, Horny and Homeless (2013) * Private Specials 75: 7 Anal Nympho Nurses (2013) * Private Specials 78: Ass Hunting in Venice (2013) * Rocco's World: Feet Obsession 2 (2013) * Soaking Wet (2013) * Sweet Petite (2013) * Women Seeking Women 96 (2013) * Young Harlots: Forbidden Fruit (2013) * XXX Fucktory: The Auditions (2014) * MILF Soup 31 (2014) * Members Only (2014) Collegamenti interni * Duchampiani * Marcel Duchamp Note * Valentina Nappi vorrebbe farlo con Brunetta Collegamenti esterni * Valentina Nappi: "Meglio essere infibulate che andare con Salvini" * http://www.dagospia.com/mediagallery/Dago_fotogallery-125811/615683.htm * http://www.inpuntadicapezzolo.it/tumblog/images/page/2/ * (video) Tribute to Maurice Ravel Valentina Nappi * (video) Valentina Nappi - Duchamp is dead * http://youmedia.fanpage.it/video/UANFjeSw0ge6sb3h#! * (foto) http://3.citynews-today.stgy.it/~media/originale/3955119605940/valentina-nappi6.jpg Fonti Video con Valentina Nappi Categoria:Attrici italiane Categoria:Modelle italiane Categoria:Pornostar Categoria:Duchampiani Categoria:Burloni Categoria:Belle more